


Don't Touch the Skittles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Gabriel, Crack, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gen, Magical Accidents, Sam Goofs Up, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn't funny, Dean!”</p>
<p>“I dunno, man. You have to admit; it's bit ironic. Guy's always snapping up whatever he wants, making himself whoever, but now you've got him stuffed into a tiny, furry meatsuit.”</p>
<p>In which Sam makes a mistake and Gabriel just wants to eat his candy in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch the Skittles

When people tended to describe the Winchester Brothers as a unit, the most basic terms generally used were “brain” and “muscle”. Sam as the walking encyclopedia and studious brother with Dean as the modern warrior and more street smart of the duo. Although, that isn't to say that Dean was an idiot by any means. _He_ wouldn't have transfigured an almighty archangel of the Lord into a friggin' house cat.

 

Not by accident, at least.

 

“This isn't funny, Dean!” The younger brother snapped yet managed to not tear his awed gaze away from the animal hunkered on the rough carpet before them.

 

The other man leaned against the wall beside him, shoulders quivering as he rubbed a hand over his mouth in a seemingly fruitless attempt to sober up. “I dunno, man. You have to admit; it's bit ironic. Guy's always snapping up whatever he wants, making himself whoever, but now you've got him stuffed into a tiny, furry meatsuit.”

 

Gabriel gave a loud wail of a meow, eyes trained on the brothers as his tail flicked side to side in agitation. Sam worried his bottom lip for a brief moment before taking a few paces toward the blond cat. He hesitated for a moment before crouching another couple steps away from his accidental victim only to be wailed at once more as the feline bounded over toward him on stubby legs. The man's brows knitted together as he tilted his head a slight.

 

“...I think he's a munchkin.”

 

Behind him, Dean cracked up into another fit of snickers. “Good going, Sammy.” He teased with a smirk, one hand rummaging in his pocket. “Guess all that time you've spent with him's finally paying off.”  
  


'Bitch Face' in place, Sam stood once more as he carded a hand through his hair. “First of all,” He started mid-step as Gabriel gave a third cry, darting between the man's legs and onto the rumpled nearby bed. Managing not to trip, Sam heaved a defeated sigh, dropping his hand to his thighs with a dull sound before continuing.

 

“First of all--”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold that thought.” Dean shushed, one hand pointing his cell at Gabriel, the other lifting a finger to quiet his brother.

 

Taking two quick strides across the room, Sam reached out and pushed down the other's arm with a withered glare. “Dude, seriously? You don't think he's going to remember that?” He prompted, brow raised.

 

Both siblings turned to regard Gabriel who hissed in response, ears flicking back against his small skull.

 

Dean winced a slight before tucking his phone away. “Well, how much damage can he do like this, anyway? Claw up the furniture and piss on the rug?” He gave a shrug, turning his gaze back to the other man.

 

“I mean, considering everything he's done before, this ain't nothing. And it's not like we're staying in this motel forever.”

 

At that, Gabriel lept off the bed before stalking off toward the lone table in the room which hosted a spread of different sweets the tricksters-turned-cat had been snapping up upon whim since his arrival a few days prior. In the one of the chairs tucked haphazardly by the table sat a rumpled angel who had been sitting there since his own return a few brief moments earlier.

 

Head cocked to the side with squinted eyes, Castiel peered down at Gabriel who jumped into the chair across from him. “...Why is my brother a cat?” He asked slowly, confusion lacing his voice.

 

Dean jerked a thumb toward his brother. “Well, Sabrina over here didn't read the fine print in her spell-book, apparently.” He supplied before dropping his arm, ignoring the prickly glare sent his way with a grin. Instead, he opted to snatch up the forgotten tome.

 

Sam turned his attention back to Castiel, whose gaze was still plastered to Gabriel. “Can't he just... I dunno-- snap himself back?” Sam gestured to the cat as he inched closer, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

 

The angel hesitated before peering up at Sam, brow furrowed, his reply solemn. “I believe he would need thumbs for such a task as I am certain he would have done so by now.”

 

Sam let out a sigh, letting his eyes trail back to Gabriel. The cat by then managed to get upon the motel table and fashion what seemed to be a stereotypical dragon-esque hoard of sweets. Laying on his bed of candy bars and gummy bears, he seemed much too preoccupied with trying to bite a hole into a package of Skittles.

 

“...Should he even be trying to eat those?” The younger Winchester frowned.

 

Dean, seeming rather satisfied with the day's events thus far, joined the rest of the party about the table. “Hey, are those Skittles?”

 

“Dean, I would not do that if I were you.” Castiel warned the hunter, who promptly ignored him and reached a hand toward the bag.

 

Quick as ever and twice as pissed, Gabriel swatted at Dean with a sharply clawed paw and growling yowl. The man drew his hand back with only a flicker of irritation before giving way to smug smirk.

 

“Ooo~ Kitten's got claws.”

 

“Dean!”

 

“Hey! Don't look at me. He's the one with the candy.”

 

At the mention, Gabriel ceased his gnawing to peer up at the three men, slowly panning his unblinking gaze. When his sights came to rest on Sam, the man gave an uneasy smile. Golden eyes narrowed, and the younger's face fell.

 

“Look, I'm sorry, all right?” Sam sighed with a wave of his hands, “We'll figure this out. Okay?”

 

Gabriel stared for a moment longer before dropping his eyes to the package of Skittles, now rather damp and tattered with a slowly growing hole. He peered up at Sam once more from beneath his furry brow before sinking his teeth into the candy and darting off the table. Milkways skidded backwards into the wall while jellybeans rained onto the empty chair and table. Castiel's lips pinched as the snapped remnants of a forgotten Hershey bar fell into his lap.

 

“Sam, I think it may be in everyone's best interest if we let Gabriel eat as he wishes until this matter is solved.” He advised, gingerly picking a piece of chocolate from his coat as he spoke.

 

“I would also suggest you start right away. He may be in a more prone form, but I assure you Gabriel is otherwise as dangerous as ever.”

 

Not even five seconds after Castiel finished his sentence, the distinct sound of a shattering beer bottle filled the silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I started this, but I found it 3/4ths finished and decided to fix that. 
> 
> I understand Gabriel, or even Castiel, could have probably just fixed the problem, but this was from [a prompt](http://sabriel-otp.tumblr.com/post/91054238549/sabriel-otp-that-time-sam-screwed-up-a-spell) I found on tumblr.


End file.
